AK-47
The AK-47 is the standard assault rifle featured in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, and Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Also seen in the Playstation Vita's Uncharted: Golden Abyss. It is commonly found on enemies in the earlier chapters. Overview ''Drake's Fortune'' & Among Thieves Singleplayer The AK-47 is a basic assault rifle. It holds less ammunition than the M4 (starting ammo capacities of 30 and 32 rounds respectively), and it is less accurate than both the M4 and the FAL, however it is more powerful than both. It is best used at short-medium range, but can also be decent at long range. Multiplayer In the multiplayer component of Among Thieves, this weapon is the starting primary weapon in standard-rules online multiplayer matches, thus making it the most used weapon in multiplayer. Found on all maps in various locations. It has high damage power but low range and accuracy. Recoil is high so is best suited to close range engagements. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' The AK-47 is in both the singleplayer and multiplayer modes of Drake's Deception. Seen in almost all videos but the sound is different (as usual) and the gun is easier to control as in previous installments in the game franchise. Multiplayer The recoil has been lowered slightly from Among Thieves. It is one of the first weapons unlocked and available from the start, the other being the G-MAL. Weapon Mods The AK-47 comes with MODs in online multiplayer, with a total of seven. * Call Out * Scope Zoom * Reload Speed * Clip Size * Blind fire Accuracy * Accuracy * Max Ammo Variants Jade AK-47 Level up to Rank 65. Blindfire Accuracy and Max Ammo mods increase the total amount of ammo you can carry and your probability of hitting enemies if you prefer to rain bullets without aiming. Eddy's AK-47} Complete the Alexandria Legendary Treasure Set in Classic. * Emerald Lion * Ruby Lion * Jade Lion Nepal One of only five weapons with three mods. Call Out, Scope Zoom, and Magazine size mods are equipped. Call Out allows you to target and visually tag enemies for your teammates when you aim your reticle over them. Scope Zoom will increase how far you can zoom in your scope by 25% while Magazine Size allows you to carry more bullets per magazine. Drake's AK-47 Complete the End of Death Legendary Treasure Set in Three Team Deathmatch. * Emerald Yamantaka * Ruby Yamantaka * Jade Buddha Statue Reload speed and Blindfire Accuracy mods let you reload your weapon faster and less worry about actually hitting a target while aiming. Navarro's AK-47 Complete the Mortician's Curse Legendary Treasure Set in Free for All. Mods: Max Ammo and Reload Speed * Ivory Ceremonial Blade * Jade Bone Apron * Lapis Lazuli Inca Vessel Reload speed and Max Ammo mods let you reload faster and carry more total ammo. Pirate's AK-47 Available exclusively in the Uncharted 3 Special Edition the EU. Clip Size and Max Ammo mods for more bullets and more bloodshed. Naughty Dog AK A black AK with various Naughty Dog paws printed on it. It can be obtained in contest and the now unavailable Find the Ring competition. NDI AK This unique AK-47 appear to have a Naughty Dog camo on it. It is exclusive to only Naughty Dog developers as it was only seen and used by Naughty Dog. PAX Prime AK Available with PAX Code. This weapon has the Reload Speed and Clip Size mods attached. Tips * The AK is a very versatile weapon useful in many hands. * Many players prefer it over the AK's opposite, the M9. Though both weapons are on equal footing, the AK is easily superior in the hands of players with better accuracy, while the M9 is superior in strafe aiming and blindfire. * Useful in most ranges of fire fights, the AK can overpower many weapons in its field of range. * Avoid use of blindfire against the M9 or KAL-7. When countered by these weapons, keep a safe distance (the AK may be able to overpower the M9 in blindfire). * The AK is also a strong support weapon and can deal very heavy damage with only a few shots. * It is not very well used, as its appeal is paltry compared to the M9. However, players who find the M9 hard to control or inaccurate often stick with the AK as an assault weapon. ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' Medals and trophies Scoring 50 kills with the AK-47 will unlock the medal, worth 10 points, and bronze trophy 20 Kills: AK-47 in Drake's Fortune and Drake's Fortune Remastered. Scoring 50 kills with the AK-47 will unlock the medal 50 Kills: AK-47, worth $10,000 in Among Thieves. Trivia *The gun's firing sound is different in all four games. *The AK-47 Blindfire accuracy mod gives it a folding skeletal stock, which is a stock made up of only a frame but with nothing filled in. *The AK-47 is one of four weapons (Wes-44, Mk-NDI, AK-47 and RPG-7) to appear in all four games. (While the RPG is not obtainable in Drake's Fortune, one of Eddy's pirates uses it in Chapter 1. While the Wes-44 is unobtainable in A Thief's End, it is Sully's main weapon throughout the game.) *The AK-47 has Moderate recoil and generous damage very good for close to medium distance encounters. *In the Uncharted 3 Beta, a modification could be attached to the gun that increased the rate of fire. However, this feature was removed from the final game. *The Uncharted 3 AK-47 has a smaller appearance than in the previous games. It only appears between Chapters 6 through 11. It can easily be mistaken as the KAL-7, which is actually a variant of the AK-47 and is the same performance wise. *The AK-47 in Uncharted 3 multiplayer had its recoil reduced by 10% in Patch 1.09. *The AK-47 is even older than the Wes-44, as it was released in 1947. *In Uncharted 3's campaign, the AK has a higher rate of fire than in multiplayer, about that of the M9 . *The reload sound of the AK-47 in Uncharted 3 is the only sound out of all previous installments to be carried over to Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Category:Weapons in Drake's Fortune Category:Weapons in Among Thieves Category:Weapons in Drake's Deception Category:Weapons in Golden Abyss Category:Weapons in A Thief's End